For The Heart I Once Had
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio guardaba un secreto. Solo lo sabía Alemania entre las naciones y entre sus hijos,Madrid. El se encerraba y lloraba,mas no podia...por el corazón que tuvo e iba a tener


Iepale! Esta se me ocurrió de vuelta a casa escuchando la canción de Nightwish que pondré a bajo...aun me pregunto como es que justo me pongo ha escuchar esa canción...

es una txiki-historia

espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>The Heart I Once Had<em>

_(la razón de los días off de Antonio)_

_(A:Para el corazón que tuve e iba a tener)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nadie tenía que saberlo,nunca.<p>

Solo lo sabía Alemania,nadie mas.

Ni su propio hermano lo sabía.

¿Oscuro secreto? Quizás...según como se mire

¿Doloroso? Mucho para Antonio

¿Como se sentía? La persona mas infeliz,mas destrozada del mundo

¿Como que nadie se había enterado? Porque el español se ocultaba en su querida mascara de sonrisas para que nadie se diera cuenta.

¿Prusia sospechaba algo? Si,porque aquellos días en que Antonio desaparecía,Ludwig se volvía esquivo a todo ser, incluidas sus mascotas.

La húngara decia que quizás eran amantes. Descubrió que no podía ser.

La belga decia que quizás algo tenía que ver su guerra civil. Por ahí iban los tiros pero no sabía que era así.

¿Si iba por la guerra civil,Rusia pensaba algo? El también se preocupaba mucho por esos días de los que Antonio no le contaba nada y desaparecía.

Ellos dos eran buenos amigos a pesar de todo.

Debía de ser algo muy doloroso para ser tan secreto.

Si alguien llegaba a quitarle la camiseta a Antonio,vería cicatrices de toda su vida,ya cerradas.

Nadie nunca pensaría que antes hay hubo algo. Mejor dicho...alguien.

No le guardaba rencor a Alemania, pero igualmente,el alemán se sentía a suicidar.

Los italianos no sabían nada aunque enviaran una tropa para ayudar a Franco en aquellos tiempos. No sospechaban nada.

¿Donde estaba en aquellos momentos España? Escondido en algún lugar de su casa,para que nadie lo encontrase.

¿Su hija lo sabía? María, la capital si,que sufrió junto con su padre lo que le sucedió días después de aquello.

¿Sus hermanos lo sabían? Ella esperaba que no...realidad, claro que no lo sabían,solo tenían hipótesis,como los demás.

¿Que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos? Llorar...otra cosa no podía hacer,llorar.

Llorar por el corazón que nunca tendrá,por el hijo que iba a tener, por el corazón que alguna vez tuvo.

_Guerra civil. Franco había ganado. El español estaba destrozado,y sin comentar el como estaban sus hijos. Sobre todo Euskadi, que el bombardeo a Gernika lo había dejado reducido a la personificación de la fatalidad. Estaba en una habitación a parte. Se agarro el estomago. Sabía que María había cantado por las torturas. No le guardaba rencor,es mas, deseaba que estuviera bien junto a sus hermanos. Sabía que el dictador acabaría con la vida de su bebe. Y llego el alemán, que lo arrastro hacia el lugar donde le quitarían a su joya mas preciada. El intentaba zafarse, pero Ludwig no le dejaría, estaba ciego por las palabras nazis que salían de su dictador. Pero después se arrepintió, cuando vio a la noche a escondidas como de destrozado estaba el español._

_El le obligo a abortar. A deshacerse de su razón de sonreír. Por mucho que dijera que podría educarlo como fascista, que suplicase que no le obligaran ha hacer esa atrocidad...nada. Iban ha hacer algo que iba en contra de sus creencias. Por tener sangre de alguien que iba en contra de el, iban a cortar los días de vida de aquel corazón inocente que no había echo nada._

Nunca revelaría quien podía haber sido el futuro padre de su hijo. El alemán se figuraba quien era.

María si sabía quien era. Se sentía culpable por cantar. Nunca lo diría aunque quisiese.

Podría tener mas hijos. Pero no quería. ¿Quien se prestaría a alguien que aborto por obligación?

El padre nunca sabría nada. Solo eran buenos amigos. El español no quería arriesgarse a nada mas.

¿Quien iba a ser padre? Daba igual...todo daba igual ya...

Porque ya no había,nunca hubo un pequeño revoltoso o pequeña encantadora.

Porque ya la relación con el se había congelado. Tan solo buenos amigos.

Porque ya no valía para nada decirle que aun lo quería.

Porque ya prefería aquella soledad.

Ya era solo el...nadie mas...

* * *

><p>Yo ya dije que sería corto,a mi que me registren ¬¬<p>

quiero hacer una pregunta:¿Quien es el padre del hijo que iba a tener Antonio?

sabeís que Romano no va a ser...así que,¡quiro que me digaís quien podría ser

yo tengo 2 candidatos que no dire quienes eran (porque soy así de imbécil) y quiero escuchar vuestras opiniones y deseos!

antes de largarme,dire que la canción es de Nightwish,del primer disco con Anette:_The Heart I Once Had_

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=S7pXTloEp7A

agur^^


End file.
